


Controlling the Environment

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [462]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He despises the utter lack of control over entities that are so closely tied to the Beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 October 2016  
> Word Count: 154  
> Prompt: unsettle  
> Summary: He despises the utter lack of control over entities that are so closely tied to the Beast.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Clearly one of my "fall back" tropes for John Lyons is his blatant avarice to control everything and everyone, especially Damien. That he can't control the hellhounds confuses and angers him, and I love writing about that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He knows that they follow Damien around. Everyone above a certain level within the greater organization has access to certain details that the rest are rightly oblivious to. There are perhaps two dozen people at most who know about the supernatural protectors to the Beast. Records within the organization's library delineate the forms of the protectors over the millennia. It is because of Mrs. Baylock that he knows the current incarnation is Rottweilers.

It's not their physical form that bothers him the most. It's the fact that he cannot control them. People within the organization can be coerced into doing or believing anything with the right amount of pressure. If they can't, those people find themselves very dead rather quickly. Most animals can be trained into submission in the same way. But these are no typical animals.

He despises the utter lack of control over entities that are so closely tied to the Beast.


End file.
